A printer apparatus for outputting a receipt or the like is widely used for various purposes such as a cashier terminal of a shop or an ATM (Automated Teller Machine) or a cash dispenser of a bank. For example, a printer apparatus outputs a receipt by printing characters or the like on a recording paper (e.g., heat sensitive paper) with a thermal head while conveying the recording paper until the recording paper reaches a predetermined length, and cutting the recording paper upon reaching the predetermined length.
The printer apparatus includes, for example, a printer body and a cover part rotatably supported by the printer body. By opening the cover part, a roll of recording paper can be placed into the printer body. In this case, for example, a thermal head may be placed in the printer body, and a platen roller may be placed in the cover part. By closing the cover part, the recording paper can be sandwiched between, for example, the thermal head and the platen roller. In this state where the recording paper is sandwiched between the thermal head and the platen roller, printing by the thermal head is performed.    [Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent No. 2585769    [Patent Document 2]: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-68866    [Patent Document 3]: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-246104
In a case of replacing a recording paper with a printer apparatus that requires opening the cover part after separating the platen roller from the thermal head, the replacement of the recording paper is generally time consuming and inconvenient.
In order to improve convenience of the printer apparatus, a structure allowing the cover part to be easily opened/closed may be provided. However, with this structure, the cover part may accidentally be opened due to shock, vibration or the like and lead to problems during use of the printer apparatus.